west_marches_winterglenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandus Gorunn
D��'Home ' ��‍��‍��‍��'Characters ' ��‍��‍��‍��'NPCs ' ��'Rumours ��Monsters ��Roll Dice' Background Bandus Gorunn was a mountain dwarf born in the dwarven clan Rustfire. From an early age he was always seen as odd to the rest of the dwarves in his clan, and had a strange passion for exploring the frontier that lay beyond. He would often sneak outside his home in the Fairheight Mountains of Alaron to explore the deepest caves and crevices, only to be disappointed when they led no further away. As he became older he grew more fierce too; fighting other dwarves over petty quarrels, training his athletics with weaponry, and even crafting his own dwarven designed warhammer. At some point before the age of 50, he suddenly developed an interest in sailing and riding the seas. It is said that on one of his exhibitions outside his home he came across a river which led him to the ocean, but no one knows for sure exactly how he developed his interest. Unfortunately he never exactly got on with his family, nor his clan, and so when he turned 50 he used his own hand-made boat to flee for good down the river he discovered. He traveled for a good while before coming upon Caer Callidyrr, where he quickly found work as a sailor. For the next 24 years or so he worked for various sea trading companies, navigating important shipments across the Sea of Swords as well as within the Moonshae Isles itself. With a good pay and a huge amount of connections with crewmen and captains, Bandus was enjoying life on the seas. That was until one fateful voyage within the Strait of Alaron, when a raging storm never before seen in his life took the vessel he was captaining off-course into a rock formation, damaging the hull and sinking the ship. Miraculously Bandus was the sole survivor out of 30 crewmen on the ship. Rescued shortly afterwards, he had a change of heart from his ruthless and rash ways after realizing just how lucky he was. He couldn't explain why but he felt blessed in a way and developed a much calmer, more focused mind. Around the age of 75, whilst still recovering from his losses after being booted off the trading company he was working for, Bandus was approached by several figures under the worship of Akadi, the Queen of Air. The figures told him that he was indeed given blessings by Akadi herself due to his great drive for freedom. The figures were given instructions by Akadi to ask if Bandus was interested in worshiping her as one of her hand-picked Clerics. At first Bandus rejected the offer, but over the next few days the thought pondered in his head. He met up with the figures at a local shrine in Caer Callidyrr, accepting the pledge. Before he could become Akadi's servant though, he needed to give something of personal value to Akadi in order to become a Cleric. In this moment, he decided to give up his clan name Rustfire and instead replaced it with a name he asked Akadi to give him, which turned out to be Gorunn. Despite the importance of his clan name to Dwarvenkind, he did not feel it influenced his life anymore, so he found it to be an easy decision. As part of his initiation, the figures also gifted Bandus a shield with the markings of Akadi, granting good fortune and blessings upon his exit. With a brand new sense of purpose, Bandus continued his travels overseas during the next year before being given a vision by Akadi in one of his dreams to head for Wynnesford. Feeling that this was an important sign, Bandus made his way down through Winterglen Forest and arrived at his destination. He now currently resides in Wynnesford. Traits * Personality: Enjoys sailing with a passion, hanging out at new ports and making new friends over a flagon of ale. * Ideal: Freedom - The sea is freedom... the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. * Bond: He'll always remember his first ship... * Flaw: Once someone questions his courage, he never backs down no matter how dangerous the situation. Quotes "Well... that went well!" ''- Silvery Sprite, after the party walked out on him due to his rude introduction. ''"Alright, you've convinced me! We're gonna fucking help lad!" ''- Hall of Derid, when discussing matters with Egol Dundz about missing shipments. Notable Achievements Equipment and Loot * Warhammer * Handaxe * Club (Belaying Pin) * Chain Mail * Shield of Akadi * Explorer's Pack (bed roll, mess tins, tinder box, 8 torches, 10 rations, waterskin (1day), 50ft hemp rope) * 50ft of Silk Rope * Small Stone (Lucky Charm) * Common Clothes * Coin Pouch (104gp) * Container (Incense) Gallery BandusAlternatePose.png BandusAlternatePose2.png BandusAlternatePose3-0.png ��'Home ' ��‍��‍��‍��'Characters ' ��‍��‍��‍��'NPCs ' ��'Rumours ��Monsters ��Roll Dice'''